


Join Me

by fyeahmaulsoka



Series: A New Era [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, UGH the power they would have, about 25 or higher, ahsoka is in her 20's, i need maul & ahsoka ruling the galaxy together, maul offers his hand and ahsoka takes it, not so much but it's there, this takes place a couple of years after the clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “Sidious built this Empire with Vader by his side, it could not have been done without the other. A master and an apprentice.”A beat. “You want me to be your apprentice?”Maul shook his head and looked back at her, there was something in his eyes that was not of him. Calm, almost gentle like. “No Lady Tano, much more.”
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: A New Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898596
Kudos: 58





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want Maul and Ahsoka to rule the galaxy together, so I started this.

The throne room was in chaos. Small burns of fire on the metal flooring, the lifeless bodies of the Imperial Royal Guard who were no match for the Zabrak and the Togruta. They were finished quickly before the two moved onto their main targets, which were given the same fate.

The Death Star, despite it’s black, dark and cold, was the opposite. Lights from above, the fire only helping, and added more warmth to the large room. But there was coldness - in her; the pit of her stomach, slowly creeping into her heart, goosebumps on her skin, the memories of just a few minutes ago played through her hectic mind.

They had done it. Sidious was done - dead, his motionless body proved it. But there was another beside him, full in black armour. 

Ahsoka shuddered. She did not believe Maul’s words of her former master becoming Sidious’s new apprentice, it didn’t make sense for the man she loved as a brother, to fall so far. Yet the Zabrak was right, Anakin did become the apprentice and destroyed almost everything of the Jedi, of peace and freedom that Anakin Skywalker fought so dear for - like Maul said he would.

She didn’t want to face him, to fight him, to kill him. But she had seen all the pain and death he had caused, and knew that there was no stopping him - that she must be the one, as no other Force user, not even Maul, could stand against him like she could. 

She didn’t want to fight her master, her best friend, her brother. When the mask cracked and showed what held underneath - pained skin and those eyes that held such a hopeful blue, turned into a golden pit of despair. He called her name, asked for her to join him - that they would rule the galaxy as master and apprentice. 

Ahsoka so badly wanted to go back to Anakin when she left the Order, he was the only person who supported her - even more then Obi-Wan and Plo Koon. He fought for her like always, and when she left him it broke her heart. But then Bo-Katan came to her for help, and she met up with her old master again - it felt so good to see him, to be by his side. It felt so right and homey that she thought about rejoining the Order again, and if things didn’t go so bad, then maybe she would have.

But this man wasn’t Anakin Skywalker, this was Darth Vader, the man who killed her master and so many other innocents. He wasn’t her brother, he wasn’t the man she loved and cared for - no he was her enemy, so she treated him like one until her lightsaber went through his chest. Only then did she see blue, his loving smile and gentle touch.

_“Thank you.”_

Perhaps in that moment, Darth Vader wanted to die, but for reasons she didn’t know. Ahsoka held his body as he went limp, wiped away the few tears that slipped, and stood to help Maul fight his former master.

Now both were dead, and she and Maul were victorious.

So why didn’t it feel like it?

Her eyes stared at the Zabrak before her, back bare and turned on her. His muscles went with his heavy breathing, though she suspected it was not because of the vicious and long duel they had both endured. 

She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. What could be said after killing the two most and only powerful Siths in the current galaxy?

Maul let out a groan that grabbed Ahsoka’s attention and made her stand straight. He finally turned to her and she could see his yellow eyes were glowing - it almost made her breath hitch.

“We have succeeded Lady Tano, the deaths of Sidious and Vader are now true.”

She would take joy in the demise of Sidious, but it would take her a bit longer for Vader - it was Anakin behind the mask, and with his final breath, became the man she knew and loved.

Ahsoka swallowed before she asked. “What happens now?”

He’s in thought, his eyes averted from hers and onto the floor, as if it was playing an interesting holovid. “We take what is ours.”

Shock filled her. We? Ours? “What do you mean?”

“Sidious built this Empire with Vader by his side, it could not have been done without the other. A master and an apprentice.”

A beat. “You want me to be your apprentice?”

Maul shook his head and looked back at her, there was something in his eyes that was not of him. Calm, almost gentle like. “No Lady Tano, much more.”

Ahsoka cocked a brow, still confused. Maul took a step closer, his lightsaber had been deactivated and placed back on his belts, Ahsoka still had her’s out, she didn’t know where this was going.

“You are my equal, a master and apprentice relationship always has superiority and the everlasting chase to overcome the other. That is not us. We are equals - you are my equal, and you will be as such.” 

He walked closer as he spoke but Ahsoka didn’t back away, that wasn’t her style, plus his words were...intriguing. Maul stopped just a few feet in front of her, she could see the wear and tear of his pants, small broken pieces of his cybernetic legs, cuts and bruises on his chest. He suffered more wounds then her, probably because he was relentless and fuelled by his anger, while Ahsoka stayed calm and calculated.

He spoke in a breathy voice, of uncertainty yet...more. “You will be my Empress.”

Her breath did hitch this time, but could she be blamed? Maul said surprising words that even she didn’t believe to be said from his lips, she though the apprentice speech would come but this...this was different.

“Why?” She didn’t understand. Why was Maul saying these things? Why did he want her by his side? “Why me?”

“Have our years together meant nothing to you?”

Her eyes widened. Yes they had been working together for years, training, scheming and surviving. They had grown closer, not enemies, not allies, not friends - something more. There was tension between them as the years went on, it wasn’t from anger, fear or hate, nothing of their past Order’s they devoted themselves to and carried their teachings. It was something that pulled them together, not by goals but by...touch.

They didn’t give it at first but one night, after a few months, they decided to fuck it and let themselves be pulled together. Ahsoka could still remember it clearly, but it didn’t make her blush like it used to. They had kept their boundaries and only came together again when it was too much. 

It was still there and it was pulling them together again, the Force wanted them to be together, but why? 

But Ahsoka knew. They were alike - so much alike yet different. Abandoned by their Orders and masters, forced to survive and build something at their lowest point; they had come together after the events of Order 66 and have stayed together ever since. 

They were the only ones in the galaxy who understood each other’s lives, each other’s pain and misery, how they were on the top of the stairs, and fell to the bottom at the end.

But together they rose in the shadows, building their organisations to bring in the profit, it helped keep a profile out there, averting eyes from their true goal, which has now been succeeded. 

So where would they go now? Emperor and Empress, they still needed something.

“How would you rule?” She needed to ask, she needed to know what Maul would do. Just because of the years they spent together doesn’t mean that she will completely follow him, she won’t do anything that goes against her. “Would you change everything they did?”

“Of course.” His voice was sincere, a bit shocked for her to ask such a thing. “I will not be like them. I will not rule with fear, death, the _dark side_.” He spat the last word, Ahsoka knew of his distaste of the opposite of light in the Force, he had come to the feeling a few years into their alliance. It was strange, he did not serve the dark or light much like herself, they served themselves and the Force. 

“I…” He hesitated. “You have changed me Ahsoka Tano, I do not seek to rule like my master did, I do not want an army of the dark side, I do not want Inquisitors to hunt down children of the Force and kill them if they refuse the dark side. I do not want these stormtroopers, men and women forced to become soldiers and die without a care in the galaxy. No, I do not want to rule that way. I want the opposite.”

Trust. Peace. Freedom. Loyalty. That is all Ahsoka wanted for herself, for the whole galaxy. When she fought in the Clone Wars she thought she was doing do that, fighting for those very things and trying and bring the war to an end. But she is betrayed by Palpatine - Sidious, just like all the other Jedi. She fought in a fake war.

But now Maul wanted the same thing - he truly and genuinely did. She could feel it in him and had seen the change over the years, she knew she helped greatly with that, but Maul chose to listen and let her help him, so he made the journey for himself. Maul wanted what she and the other Jedi fought for those years ago, the war they fought in together was real, and it was now gone. For it to be that way, the galaxy needed people in charge - rulers to make sure of it.

Ahsoka started into his yellow eyes as she spoke. “Will you bring true peace? Freedom? No more slavery, gang crimes and such. Will you stop that all and give people their own chance in their life? Not force them into anything?”

His gaze softened and it made her heart flutter. “You know I will.”

She does. But she still needed to ask, and his answer sold her.

“Ok.” She slowly nodded and straightened up once more. “I will be your Empress.”

His signature in the Force radiated with relief and happiness - true and genuine. It wasn’t something she felt from it for many times, it was rare and she loved every time she could feel it. 

Maul held out a hand, the gloves gone during the fight. Her mind played through the same scene back on Mandalore; an offer, an alliance to end Sidious. Ahsoka didn’t take it back then and regretted it ever since, she had overcome that in the years of working with Maul but still - if she took it back then, then none of this would've happened. 

Sidious is dead and so is Vader, but who knows what evil lurks around, waiting or being created as they speak. There could be more Sith’s out there, and Ahsoka was sure that Sidious had something planned if he were to die - he played two sides in the Clone Wars for three years, she wouldn't be surprised if he had more things up his sleeve.

Her footsteps echoed in the large, quiet and burning room. Ahsoka had felt his hands before with and without gloves, but when she placed her hands in his this time, it felt different. It felt like her hand was made to fit into his, like they were made to be together - like the Force puts them too. Maul’s fingers gently curled around her hand and he pulled her to him. 

Her hands on his chest and his own spread, one of her waist and the other cupped her chin to look at him. Ahsoka couldn’t look away from his eyes, they were always so captivating and drew her in almost every time. 

His lips were soft and gentle, his tongue poked her closed lips and she parted them without hesitation. It was a bit heated, but still kept the gentleness from before. It showed Ahsoka that he would always want her, need her, yet wouldn’t push her.

She was glad.

Maul’s arms held her with such care and warmth that made her melt, his lips touched her forehead as she rested her body against him, her hands clutched onto the fabric of his tunic, not daring to let him go. 

She wouldn’t. She would stay by his side like he asked - like he wanted. He was the only one in the galaxy who understood what she went through, who understands her more then anyone else - more then Obi-Wan and probably, even more then Anakin at this point.

Maul wouldn’t let her go now and she was fine with that, she made her choice and she wouldn’t back out. Ahsoka knew that Maul won’t hurt her, he truly cherished her and thus she doesn’t have to worry about being betrayed again, especially by someone she cares and loves so deeply. 

They were not apprentices anymore, no longer outcasts, no longer in hiding. Now they would rule in public, there was no need to hide or run away anymore.

For the first time since the Republic fell and the Empire rose, Ahsoka felt safe. And it was all thanks to Maul.

“What do we do now?” She whispered against him, there was no longer confusion, doubt and uncertainty in her question. Now it was true - what do they do now? 

“I think,” Maul pulled away so they could look at each other, a hand on her cheek. “That as new rulers, we should celebrate.”

The gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his lips revealed his true answer. “Maul, I’m not going to have sex with you in a room full of dead bodies.”

“Then I shall get the room cleaned, and then we can celebrate.”

Ahsoka wouldn’t help but smile and chuckle into the kiss, how had this man made her feel this way?

It didn’t matter. What’s done is done and nothing can change it. 

Perhaps she would like being an Empress, one that will do good for the galaxy and have the power to do so. There was only one way to find out and she would take it. 

But for now she would settle with this, in Maul’s arms with his sweet and gentle kisses, the promises of a new era of peace and freedom.


End file.
